An old FRIEND
by RWJX 'n' Baby Pooh
Summary: it's about Phoenix and how he's trying to defend himself against his friend's death...


Phoenix Wright

An old friend

Phoenix was up early in his office with Maya.

"Good morning, Nick! Didn't expect you to come to the office this early in the morning!" Maya happily said, as she looked at Phoenix, who sat down on the leather couch, drinking his morning coffee.

"Hey Maya, did you hear any phone calls this past morning?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope, there weren't any calls this whole time I was here. What's going on?"

"Well, my old friend, Mila, called me around 4am in the morning! She said she needed my help, and she needed me to be at the office early," Phoenix explained.

"Maybe she couldn't call you. I'm sure she just woke up remembering something that had to deal with you, and then she went to sleep again."

"The only person who does that is you, Maya. I think," Phoenix replied.

"Yeah, Yeah. Nick, let's watch some TV. Stop thinking about it. She'll come sooner or later," Maya happily said, and then she took the TV remote and pressed the 'on' button.

TV NEWS

Reporter in the TV stated, "BREAKING NEWS! Japan's favorite actress, Mila Kaiis, has been found murdered at 4.13 am in the morning! Her body was found on the ground at Pavilion Street…."

"Maya, I think your theory that she'll come here, is very wrong. You've just heard…Mila is…dead."

"NICK, you're not fooling around, right? Mila Kaiis is your FRIEND? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maya, that's not the point. She's now dead. We HAVE to get there right away!" Phoenix yelled.

WHAT HAPPENED ON MARCH 21ST, 4.03 AM, PAVILION STREET

Mila called Phoenix when she was walking towards the quiet street.

ENDING THE PHONE CALL

"Well, thanks Phoenix. Bye," Mila said, and then she ended the phone call. It was winter time, so she wore a brown fur coat and walked through the quiet street. She waited in front of the My Café coffee shop. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Oh there you are. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes. Did you bring it?" she said to the guy who she was waiting for.

"It's here," the guy said. He took out a gun inside a black box.

She exclaimed, "Hey what are you doi-"

Then she got… shot.

MARCH 21ST , PAVILION STREET, 8.21 AM

"Oh my god," Phoenix said as he looked at Mila's body, "I can't imagine anyone who would do this."

"Hey, pal. I guess this was your old pal. You never introduced me to her. You know, maybe if you introduced her to me, she'd be going out with me that morning," Detective Gumshoe said as he heard Nick and Maya.

"What? Mila's already dead and you still want to be her boyfriend? Uh…Can you just give me an autopsy report about her death?" Phoenix replied.

"Here pal."

Maya glanced at the autopsy report with Phoenix.

"…death of Ms. Mila Kaiis at 4.13 am… Nick, didn't you say she called you around that time!" Maya stated as she looked at the report.

Phoenix answered, "Yeah, that's right. I'm guessing she was waiting for someone."

"Hey pal, I found a gun inside the trash bin! Yes, now I don't need to buy one anymore!" Gumshoe yelled as he was running towards Phoenix and Maya.

"Gumshoe, we need that as evidence. I think… that was the gun that the killer used to kill Mila!" Phoenix said, trying to make a point.

"Uh… but you WILL give it back to me after using it as evidence, right?" Gumshoe asked.

"Okay, whatever," Phoenix answered.

Suddenly, policemen came to Phoenix and arrested him. He was maintained in the detention room.

DETENTION ROOM MARCH 21ST , 9.45 AM

"Good morning Mr. Wright. I am Jenna Reeds, prosecutor hired from the Kaiis's family," Jenna said after she sat down opposite Phoenix.

"Why am I involved? I'm her friend. I'm sure they trust me."

Jenna ignored the statement. "Well, since you ARE an attorney you should know the first 2 questions we attorneys and prosecutors ask all the time. Where were you when Miss Mila was killed? I need an alibi right now."

"I was sleeping, like all the other human beings in the world. Just check the security camera."

"Fine. I'll check it out myself. I found out Mila called you exactly 10 minutes before she was killed. Can you explain what she told you?"

"She told me she needed my help. I didn't understand either. She knew something was coming up. She said that she will be in big trouble."

"Don't you mean she IS in big trouble?"

"No. I heard her clearly. She said she needed my help soon. Weird, right? She knows she's going to do something bad, and she is still going to do it."

"Hmmm…. I have nothing else to question you about. You may leave the detention room."

"Uh, I came to the detention room just for this? That's stupid," he thought.

Then he was released out of the detention room.

"Maya, will you help me out?" Phoenix asked while walking down the stairs from the detention center.

"I'd love to, Nick. In what?"

"In helping me find Mila's killer! I know that Ms. Jenna Reed will come back and try to accuse me on this case! I've got a feeling about it."

HIS PHONE RANG…

SMS

Dear Mr. Phoenix,

The FORENSICS department has found fingerprints of Robert Blake on the gun found. We think this could be the murder weapon that killed the victim, Ms. Mila Kaiis. We also have found out that he is one of her friends. We have put him into the detention center.

Riley Finnegan

(Gumshoe's replacement…for now)

"Nick, Gumshoe has been replaced? That's really sad," Maya said.

"Don't worry, Maya. He is replaced…for now," Phoenix replied.

"He's so much more professional than Gumshoe. I wish this Riley guy can stick a while longer," Phoenix thought.

"Come on Nick, let's go and meet this guy right now! Before any press and the prosecutors question him!"

Then they went inside the detention room. They saw a black-skin guy with an afro. He looked worried.

"Hello Mr. Blake," Phoenix said to Robert as he sat down opposite him.

"I didn't kill Mila! Yes, I was there, but I didn't kill her," Robert yelled.

"Mr. Blake, please calm down. Just tell me what you knew about Mila and explain the incident."

"…I don't like to talk to lawyers who accuse people as the murderer."

"Mr. Blake, you can trust me. I'm sure both of us really, truly want to find Mila's killer. I'm not those type of lawyers, I'm actually…Mila's friend too."

"If you're telling the truth…then I trust your words," Robert said, "Mila was always kind and truthful. I learned that when we went to college together. That time, she was already famous. She only spent 2 years with me in college, after that, she went to acting. She was already very popular in Japan even before dropping out of college; but she wanted to be bigger. She had a gig in the Japanese movie coming out next month. But I knew who she hated the most. She had also been offered a gig in Hollywood, but her manager, Nathan Black, terminated it. She was very upset when she found out it was terminated. Since she knew I sold guns to action movies, she went inside my store and said she was doing an action movie. Well, she was lying when she said that. She bought a gun from me, but since it was specially ordered, it needed some time. Then I found out what she wanted it for; she wanted to shoot her manager with it."

"Wait, what? Mila isn't the type of people who kill. Anyways, she's already pretty famous here in Japan!" Phoenix, surprised, said.

"Yeah, I know. She became very greedy. She found out that the movie Nathan had terminated became a very huge hit in the US. They even won 8 award ceremonies! That was what she wanted in her career. She was planning to kill Nathan and become famous."

"But why didn't she just fire him?" Maya asked.

"She couldn't. He signed a contract with her, and if that contract was broken, she had to give half of what she earned to him. This for her was not fair. She told me to meet her at 4 am in the morning. But when I gave her the gun, which was in this long, polished, black box, she…she…was shot. Before she could've taken the black gun, she was already killed. Sadly, I couldn't see anyone in the quiet road."

"So you ran?" Maya asked, again.

"Of course! How can I not have run? If I even took the body to the police, they would have accused me that I killed her, and then I put the gun she specially bought, in the trash. I swear to you, I did not do anything wrong!"

"Thank you, Mr. Blake; you have made this case very clear to me. I'll see you later in court," Phoenix stated.

Then they went out of the detention room. It was very clear now that he had explained why she called Nick.

"Nick, why don't we go to her manager's office?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

Then they headed off to Nathan's office.

"Hello, young attorney. What can I do for you today? Do you want to be the cover of 'Headless' Magazine? Or why not act in a TV show; I think I have just the right character for you to play!" Nathan cried as he looked at Phoenix and Maya heading inside the room.

"Well, I'm not here for acting, I'm just here to ask a few questions about Ms. Mila Kaiis," Phoenix explained.

His happy, perky face went into serious mode.

"Oh, well there's not much to talk about," Nathan said, "I am her manager, her hair stylist, her assistant, her EVERYTHING!"

"I know, Mr. Black. She has been murdered. I've heard that she had a contract with you, is that true?"

"Of course it is! Why can I become her manager then? She acted very sweet, but if you knew her deep, deep inside, she is a very cunning person. At first, she was shy and nice, but after a while, she got very crazy and immature!"

"What? Mila IS not that kind of person, she-she's kind, and sweet, and-"Maya explained.

"HEY, YOUNG GIRL! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING A THING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER! SHE IS A TROLL! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LOOK AT HER CAREFULLY!" Nathan interrupted, he was very red.

"Nick, I'm scared of this creepy guy," Maya whispered to Phoenix's ear.

"I know, I'm scared too," Phoenix whispered back.

Nathan coughed. "I think I have a meeting in another minute, my assistant will lead you out now."

"Thank you for your time…um, Mr. Black."

"You as well," Nathan replied.

The assistant brought them out.

"So…you should know Mr. Black's behavior, I'm sure," Phoenix said to the assistant.

"He IS very scary towards everyone; even to Ms. Kaiis. I have overheard him yelling at the young missy here, and that was not his worst cry, in fact, it was a Level 1 in his 'shouting' scale."

"Nick, can you NOT make him mad in court?" whispered Maya to Phoenix.

"No promises, Maya," he whispered back.

"She was very friendly towards me. Please, find her killer before she attacks another person!" the assistant said.

"I'll try my best! Can we call you a witness of Mr. Black's mad behavior?"

"Of course!" the assistant yelled.

"SHANICE! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Nathan shouted, which we heard from the entrance.

"Coming sir!" she shouted back, "I'm afraid I have to leave now, thank you for visiting Mr. Black."

Then she ran towards Nathan's office.

"Alright, Nick. Where are we heading next?" Maya asked.

Nick's phone rang.

SMS

Dear Mr. Phoenix,

We all, detectives, policemen and lawyers, are told to take a rest for today. Tomorrow, we begin to examine witnesses in the courtroom. Please be prepared, Mr. Phoenix, your opponent is Ms. Jenna Reed. Get a goodnight's sleep.

Riley Finnegan

(Replacement of Gumshoe for this case)

"Nick, we can't stop investigating now! We haven't gotten a lot of evidence or witnesses! We can't stop now!" Maya cried.

It was already pretty late in Japan, it was 6 pm. Phoenix and Maya were forced to sleep; they did research for 5 hours, tried to get some evidence, but in the end, they HAD to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY, IN THE OFFICE, 10.21 am

"Morning, Maya! Are you ready for the examination?" Phoenix greeted. Like normal, he made his black coffee and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Nick! I'm kind of ready, I guess, how 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm sort of ready too. I'm pretty scared we don't have enough evidence to convict the witnesses…but I'm sure the detectives and the stuck-up lawyer, Ms. Reed won't have enough evidence too, right?"

He was wrong. They all had enough evidence to convict the witnesses. Very unlucky for Nick, 'but this happens often, right?' that's what Phoenix told the judge.

COURTROOM 3, 11.15 am

"This happens, right, your honor?" Phoenix said.

"No, it doesn't. But I'm sure you are a good attorney, Mr. Wright. The court is going to continue the murder case of Ms. Mila Kaiis," the judge said, "Ms. Jenna Reeds as the lawyer of the Kaiis' family. To inform everyone here, the Kaiis' family recommended solving this case today."

"It's fine, your honor, the sooner we find the killer, the better," Jenna said.

The judge smiled for a millisecond, and then firmly told the bailiff to bring in the first witness, the owner of the My Café coffee shop, Mr. Daniel Cornel, who was a very perky and tidy person who loved fashion. Sadly for Phoenix, he didn't have time to chat with him.

"Mr. Cornel, please tell me what you have witnessed at the crime scene," the judge said.

"I totally remembered what happened! Mila, walked down the hollow street. She was wearing this hideous red fur coat, which was totally not her style. Then, I saw some guy with an afro who gave her some black box! If I am correct, which I am 99.9% sure, is that it was a 'Falcon' pen box. I know since I have had one myself. I didn't saw anyone shooting Mila, I only heard the sound of the gunshot, but it seems to me that the afro guy did it, since he dumped the gun into the nearest trash bin, then I called the police."

"Nick, he's pretty good, but I can see a crack in his statement!" Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"I know, Maya. I can spot it too."

"Hmm…it seems to me you know your fashion," the judge said.

"Of course, I can help you with your style after this," Daniel replied.

The judge ignored his statement. "Mr. Wright, you may start your cross-examination now."

"Gladly, your honor," then he looked back at Daniel. "Mr. Cornel, you know your fashion, am I right?" Phoenix strongly said.

"Uh, how many times should I tell you people, I am the KING of fashion!"

"I know, Mr. Cornel, but you should know the difference between brown and red. Everyone knows the difference between these 2 colors."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Mr. Cornel, the coat she was wearing was brown, not red. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"It's not, its red! Maroon red! It's her style!" Daniel shot back.

"Now what you just said gave me another question for you, Mr. Cornel. You said that what she was wearing was so out of style, but now you're saying red is her style? That's quite confusing."

"…What are you doing? If you want to prove my style, don't do it in court! This has nothing to do with the girl's murder case!"

"Well, Mr. Cornel, it does. These small unclear statements might just lead us to our killer. Please answer the question-"

"OBJECTION! I have to agree with Mr. Cornel. How can this be helpful?"

"I can see where Mr. Wright is going, Ms. Reed, if you can't see that, then you are not such a good lawyer as I thought," the judge said, "Continue, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, your honor. Mr. Cornel, I think you weren't there, were you?"

"H-how can you say that! I WAS there!"

"I don't think so. You couldn't answer the question about the confusing statements you said yourself, and I'm sure this black box that you thought was a 'Falcon' box, I prove you wrong. For a guy who knows fashion, you don't know a thing about fashion at all. This is the black box that was witnessed as the box found in the crime scene, can you explain that? Anyways, I've had a 'Falcon' pen before, and you have one too, so you should know it was definitely NOT the box."

"That seems quite strange, doesn't it?" the judge said.

"Err… he said he may have been true, it wasn't positive!" Ms. Reed yelled.

"…So let me ask one more time. Were you there when Ms. Mila Kaiis was murdered?"

"…No."

"Why did you lie? We had a deal!" Ms. Reed shouted to Daniel.

"Did you know, Mr. Phoenix, My Café was…not very good in the business. I needed to grab people's attentions! I found out one of my customers was there when Mila was killed."

"Who was it?" Phoenix cried. In his head, he was SO happy that he cracked this guy.

"Great job, Nick!" Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"It was… it was Mr. Cole Caramel…"

The 2 lawyers, Nick and Jenna, looked at the judge.

"We'll take a 20 minute-recess while we call Mr. Caramel to the courtroom," the judge stated.

Everyone went outside.

"Nick! You aced that guy who lied about seeing the crime scene!" Maya joyfully said.

Suddenly, Ms. Jenna Reeds looked at Phoenix and went towards him and Maya.

"That was a decent job, rookie. But let's see if you can defend yourself after this break!" Jenna said, and then she went off.

"Nick, that woman creeps me out," Maya said.

Phoenix nodded.

The 20 minutes passed REALLY QUICK. Soon they were back inside the courtroom.

"Mr. Wright, are you defending yourself today?" the judge asked Phoenix.

"Yup."

"Good luck Nick!" Maya told Phoenix.

"I'll do my best, Maya."

Then the examination started.


End file.
